A flower trimmer is known from DE 31 40 280 A1, which is designed as a hand-held device having a handle and a head with a blade to which the stem of a flower can be brought for cutting. The blade, or the cutting edge thereof, is disposed at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the handle, and a lateral slit is present between the blade and the handle, making it possible to introduce a flower stem into the slit from the side and to bring it up to the blade. By way of pulling, or introducing a tensile force at the handle in the direction away from the flower, an end area of the flower stem can be trimmed or cut. However, in the process, the flower stem can deviate laterally, resulting in an incomplete cut or unintended damage to the flower stem. Also it is quite difficult to trim or cut flowers that are already bound into a bouquet, and it can take a considerable amount of time to do so.
This is the basis for the object of the invention, which is to improve flower trimmers of the above type with little design effort so that trimming and/or cutting of flower stems can be done easily with ease of handling. Moreover, the ergonomics of bringing the flower stem to the blade and of cutting are to be improved upon.